On se fait une bouffe ?
by Fuyu Tokyo
Summary: Lemon slash Luke X Merlin, inspiré de la Saga des Princes d'Ambres ^^


Auteur : Karin

Catégorie : Slash, Luke X Merlin

Rating : R-17… Lemon !!!! Faut avoir 18 ans, et ses vaccins pour lire, en plus d'une large ouverture d'esprit ^^

Disclamers : Le monde d'Ambre et compagnie, avec les princes et famille royale etc… C pas à, et non je ne suis pas un génie comme Roger Zelazny ^^

Note : yonde kudasai ^^

Titre : On se fait une Bouffe ?

Chapitre unique... (pitètre un jour que j'aurais beaucoup d'inspi, y'aura une suite...)

*************

  
Contact par Atout. Je pris. C'était Luke.

" On se fait une bouffe ? " me dit-il, sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Je connaissais bien ce sourire... et cette question... Souvenir...

" Où es-tu ? " lui demandais-je. Je distinguais mal le paysage.

" Dans notre petite caverne, bien sûr..." se moqua-t-il légèrement.

Je n'en pris pas ombrage. C'était l'un de nos petits jeux. A mon tour de sourire, d'un petit sourire en coin, découvrant partiellement ma canine gauche... Je tendis mon bras et attrapais sa main... Il m'emporta de son coté de l'Atout.

Notre petite caverne bleue... Dire que je fus enfermé dans cette grotte pendant plusieurs mois par l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi. Luke. Mon ami, mon cousin, et plus encore...

Je vis que Luke avait préparé les lieux pour l'occasion. Une petite table ronde, recouverte de somptueuses nappes pourpres et grises... Mes couleurs... Je songeais, amusé, que je devais vraiment lui manquer. Une bouteille de champagne accompagnait les quelques plats fumants grandement appétissants. Je prenais place pendant qu'il servait le champagne. Nous échangeâmes des banalités, mais le jeu était moins dans les paroles que dans le regard. En effet, je me moquais intérieurement de lui, enfin, gentiment bien sûr... Mais c'est LUI qui m'avait contacté... Et tous ces préparatifs, c'était plutôt comique quand on pensait aux lieux de nos petites rencontres. Ils étaient généralement peu reluisants... Mais je me rappelle encore parfaitement de notre première fois...

Nous étions en pleine mer sur le Starbust, mon voilier. La nuit était calme, et le ciel magnifique. Nous étions tous les deux allongés sur le pont, observant les étoiles... Je discutais de l'Université quand il me frôla... J'allais lever la tête vers lui lorsqu'il s'étala sur moi et me pris les bras de façon à ce que je ne puisse plus les bouger. Je lui dis que je ne voulais pas me battre, et lui demandais de me lâcher_. " Ce n'est pas la bagarre que je veux cette fois-ci, Merle."_ M'avait-il dit. Je ne compris pleinement le sens de ses paroles que lorsqu'il m'embrassait à pleine bouche, quelques secondes plus tard... Puis...

" Merlin !! MERLIN !! Oh-oh !! Tu m'écoutes ??

- Oh, excuse-moi, Luke... Je rêvassais...

- Mmm et à quoi ?

- A une certaine nuit sur le Starbust... "

Son sourire de prédateur revenu, Luke se leva, et je fis de même. " Un peu d'exercice ne nous fera pas de mal après ce délicieux repas, non ?" dit-il, l'air joueur.

Je ne dis rien, mais souriais, simplement... Nos visages étaient si proches à présent que je sentais son souffle chaud glisser sur ma peau. Puis, au bout d'un instant qui me paru interminable, il plaçait enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était la règle. Celui qui organisait menait la danse...

Cette sensation !! Celle de nos deux langues se caressant, de nos salives se mélangeant, de nos mains jouant, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Un courant électrique, un bain glacé, une délicieuse volupté se glissait à travers moi. Luke savait se servir de ses mains... Il m'avait adroitement mené dans une autre salle... Un lit, des draps verts et gris, ses couleurs, évidement... Il me poussa afin que je tombe sur le lit... Matelas confortable à souhaits... Il se pencha pour me mordiller l'oreille, et lorsqu'il se redressa, je vis qu'il m'avait ôté mes bottes... La nuit tombait et Luke allumait quelques bougies... Il a toujours été un perfectionniste. C'est alors que j'entendais les premières mesures d'une fameuse chanson de Joe Cocker... Je vous laisse deviner laquelle...

Luke commença par enlever ses bottes en cadence sur la musique, avant de s'effeuilleter comme un vrai pro... Pas de doutes, il savait comme mener un strip-tease. Je me délectais de la vue qu'il m'offrait alors qu'il se séparait successivement de sa chemise, son t-shirt, sa ceinture et son pantalon, si bien que je le voyais se déhancher et tortiller son petit postérieur de manière on ne peut plus suggestive dans un minuscule string noir. (Luke est quand même quelqu'un de clean.) Je regrettais de ne pas avoir de billets sur moi, afin de les glisser dans ce ridicule petit bout de tissu. C'est à peu près à ce moment qu'il eut l'air de se rappeler de ce qu'il faisait ici, c'est à dire, s'occuper de mon cas. Il avait l'air un peu déçu de voir que j'avais pris de l'avance, en enlevant ma chemise... Je connaissais très bien sa façon de me déshabiller lentement, explorant chaque partie de mon corps de ses habiles... Il aimait que je souffre de cette attente... Je lui souris... Et il se jeta littéralement sur moi.

Il m'embrassait fougueusement lorsque je sentais que ses mains s'affairaient consciencieusement sur la boucle de ma ceinture, tandis que les miennes malaxaient délicieusement les fesses de mon partenaire. Je ressentis alors les premières ondes de pur plaisir quand il défaisait un par un les boutons de mon pantalon...qu'il me retira avec une délicate langueur... Lui et sa foutue doctrine de l'attente !! Il revint lentement sur moi, me mordant le cou à la manière d'un vampire sauvage... Tandis que sa main gauche s'expliquait avec mon téton droit et sa main droite avec mon entrejambe qui devenait douloureusement dure et gonflée... Bien que Luke m'ait laissé mon boxer... Le plaisir était si intense que je ne pouvais plus réprimer les râles de plaisir qui montait de ma gorge. Je sentit Luke sourire alors que sa bouche prêtait une attention toute particulière à mon mamelon gauche. Mes gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés poussèrent sa langue à quitter ma poitrine pour amorcer une descente vers mon sexe, fièrement dressé. Sa salive marquait l'itinéraire emprunté sur mon corps. Ses mains avaient quitté ma verge pour caresser doucement mon anus.

Je frissonnais. Ses lèvres venaient d'effleurer mon gland. Encore des frissons... De légers coups de langue... Puis celle-ci s'enroula tout autour de l'extrémité de mon pénis. Je m'agrippais aux draps... Mes gémissements s'amplifièrent... Luke engloutit mon membre et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et voluptueux... Ma respiration se saccada... Le tempo s'accéléra... Luke léchait frénétiquement ma virilité de haut en bas et de bas en haut... J'étais ivre de plaisir...

Je me libérais enfin dans sa bouche en un dernier cri. J'étais pantelant et totalement couvert de sueur... Mes cris faisaient écho dans la caverne... Luke me fis son plus beau sourire sadique, avant de me retourner d'une main ferme. Sa langue se remit aussitôt au travail, me pourléchant goulûment l'anus. Une vague question sur l'endurance se son organe buccal me traversa l'esprit l'espace d'une seconde... Mais Luke introduisait alors un de ses doigts dans mon intimité... Je m'accrochais encore aux draps, quand un deuxième et un troisième doigt suivirent... Luke m'arrachait un nouveau râle de plaisir en effleurant ma prostate alors qu'il retirait ses doigts agiles et les remplaçaient par son sexe, qui n'attendait que ça depuis un bon moment... Il l'enfonça plus profondément dans mon corps, nous prodiguant à chaque mouvement une vague de plaisir plus intense... Nos cris se mêlaient et couraient le long des pièces de la caverne... Luke poussait et ressortait, nos deux corps unis, nos deux sueurs mélangées... L'air était devenu électrique...

Nous poussâmes un cri orgasmique à l'unisson, puis Luke explosa littéralement dans mon anus... Il se retira, encore tremblant et fini sa besogne en me nettoyant de sa substance.

Nous restâmes allongés sans rien dire, encore haletants, en fumant quelques cigarettes... Environ une demi-heure plus tard, je décidais de briser le silence...

" Et bah ! T'étais en forme !

- Ca, tu l'as dit, souffla Luke, non encore remis de ses émotions...

- J'ai dû vraiment te manquer, pour que tu prépares autant ce charmant petit tête-à-tête... Vraiment plein d'attentions touchantes...

- Etre roi n'est pas spécialement amusant... Je ne renie pas mes responsabilités, mais... J'avais besoin d'un break...

- Et tu t'y es donné à cœur joie, je peux te le dire... C'était vraiment exceptionnel ! Allez, à mon tour de te faire une fleur...

- Que ?!

Je luis fis un petit sourire en coin...

- Qui sait, tu pourras me dire si j'ai fais des progrès, lui lançais-je gentiment.

Et ce fut à mon tour de m'amuser...

* * * *

Je me réveillais au petit matin dans les bras de Luke. Je restais quelques instant avec lui, puis me levais pour préparer le p'tit-dèj. Il avait pensé à prendre un réchaud et du café.

Lorsque Luke se leva, nous bavardâmes en attendant le breuvage noir. Après quelques tasses, Luke se rhabilla et je fis de même... Nous devions repartir... Le matériel resta, et Spectre me ramena aux Cours tandis que Luke repartait pour Kashfa.

Spectre (quel blagueur) me fis apparaître devant Mandor qui ne manqua pas de demander où j'étais passé...

Je lui répondis simplement : " Je faisais une p'tite bouffe avec Luke. "


End file.
